Long Live The Queen
by VampireApple
Summary: Persephone loves ruling the Underworld


_So, I enjoy stories where Persephone is shy and submissive and Hades is all dominating, and what not, that's fun. But what I really enjoy are stories where Hades is just a chill dude and Persephone is the powerhouse that you have to watch out for. I couldn't find many, so I decided to write my own._

_Check out Asphodelon on tumblr. They have some amazing Persephone and Hades art work, with sassy!Persephone._

**. . .**

Persephone was enjoying dinner with Demeter, when she sighed, feeling unhappy.

"Oh, Mother, it is nice to see you, but six months really is too long to be away from the Underworld."

Demeter paused in her eating. "Oh?"

"Yes. Hades is far too lenient with some mortals."

"Lenient?" Demeter repeated as if she had never heard the word before.

"There are so many of them who come to him with such sob stories and my dear husband has such a soft heart and they take advantage of him."

"Soft- advent-"

Persephone continued on as if her mother had not been speaking. "Of course, some mortals do deserve a little pity, but it is such a small amount." She paused then clarified. "A small of amount of mortals deserve an even smaller amount of pity. I do so worry about him when I'm away."

Demeter took a sip of her wine, unsure what to say.

**. . .**

The Underworld had certainly changed since Persephone took up residence. Hades seemed to be the only one who enjoyed the differences.

Esthetically Persephone had definitely arranged things to her liking. Being a goddess of spring, she loved nature. She told Hades that the Underworld was just another side of nature. She took the precious metals and gems that sat in piles everywhere and made good use of them. Gold and silver made the stems of flowers while rubies and sapphire made buds and leaves. She used bronze to sculpt trees. Emeralds made the leaves, with the occasional jade and peridot to mix things up. In one cavern she used mercury to create a grassy field, complete with amethyst flowers and opals to make dew. Platinum was used to make deer with antlers of amber topaz. Crystals were formed into delicate birds that perched on the walls.

The few gods who had seen her creations were nonplussed. Hades liked her creativity. He just smiled when the other gods tried to delicately question him about it. He liked to play dumb and watch them stumble over themselves.

Yes, Hades was definitely enjoying the Underworld much more with Persephone in his life.

**. . .**

"I do not want to go."

Persephone sighed and kissed her husband's cheek. "I know, my love, but this is the first party since our marriage and it is important to show everyone I love you and I am perfectly happy with you."

Hades stared at her, expression precariously close to a pout.

"Besides, I hardly know anyone, and this will be a wonderful time to meet everyone all at once." She tugged his hand. "It will not be so bad, just for a few hours."

Hades sighed and allowed himself to be led to Mount Olympus.

Persephone enjoyed the first half hour. It was always nice to see her father. Well, sometimes it was nice to see him. At least this time he had not said something rude to Hades and she was not tempted to throw one of his own lightning bolts at him.

She was able to meet many different gods and goddess, Hades a silent shadow behind her. Her first inkling of annoyance was when Apollo approached as she was talking with Artemis.

"Hello Persephone, sister."

"Apollo," Persephone nodded.

"You are looking lovely and vivacious."

"Thank you. I have many reasons to be."

Apollo blinked. "You do?"

"Of course. I have a husband I very much love and am Queen of a realm, among other things."

"Surely you do not like it there. It is so… dank and gloomy."

"It is certainly brighter than you."

Artemis choked on her wine.

"I beg your pardon?" Apollo demanded.

"Yes, you should." Persephone flounced off, an amused Hades following in her wake.

**. . .**

Persephone frowned at the mortal who had dared trespass into their realm. Yes, it was romantic that he braved dangers for his wife. It was also a bit arrogant to think he could simply walk into the throne room and demand to have her back. She angled herself just so, to look very intimidating while she stared down at him.

"You will have to perform a task. Nothing should be given that is not earned," she said severely.

"Of course, my lady," Orpheus gave a deep bow. "What task shall I perform?"

Persephone looked at her husband. She had a fairly good idea of what he would require. Such a gentle heart, she thought with fond exasperation.

Hades paused before answering. "Music."

"Yes my lord," Orpheus gave Hades a bow and began to play.

The music he played was beautiful. Persephone very much enjoyed it. It made her husband happy as well. Persephone liked to see her husband happy. A plan began to form in her mind.

"Very well played," Hades said when Orpheus was done.

"Yes, very pleasing to the ear," Persephone commented. "You may take your wife, and both of you are free to go, only if you do not look at her or speak to her, and she does not speak to you, until both of you are completely out of the Underworld."

Hades looked at her with a raised brow, clearly suspecting she was up to something. He knew her so well.

"Yes, my lady," the musician bowed again, and left the throne room, his silence wife in toe.

As soon as they were gone Persephone kissed Hades on the cheek and hopped off her throne. "Well, would you look at the time. I have so many things to do. I shall see you at dinner, dear husband." She left the room before he could respond.

She found her scry mirror so she could spy on Orpheus and Eurydice. She had to admit, both mortals were brave, and clearly loved each other. However, they could love each in the afterlife, and make her husband happy at the same time. Besides, this death would be much less painless than what would have happened.

Persephone waited until they were at the entrance. As soon as Orpheus stepped out, but before Eurydice had left Persephone called his name. He turned around, thinking his wife had also walked out. She felt a little guilty about the looks of horror on their faces as they were dragged back under, but the feeling was fleeting. Now she had a nice present for Hades at dinner. She smiled and went to find something nice to wear.

**. . .**

Persephone and Antheia were having a lovely afternoon lunch on a hill overlooking a quaint little village.

"You do realize that Cerberus is terrorizing the mortals?" Antheia asked as she took a sip of her tea.

"Yes." Persephone took a bite of her cookie and closed her eyes in bliss. "Dead ones just do not react the way live ones do. I like to give him a reward every once in a while."

"Are you not afraid he will kill someone?"

Persephone snorted. "He knows better than to create more work for mommy and daddy."

"Ah."

The goddesses watched as a mortal stopped running, clutched his heart and fell over dead. Persephone sighed.


End file.
